Mariposa Resucitada
by Irisheather
Summary: ¿Qué puede suceder si Hermione lograra resucitar el corazón de Severus, su profe de química y física, en un mundo alterno?/AU.
1. Chapter 1 Mañana será un nuevo día

Mariposa Resucitada.

Disclaimer: Secuela de fic comenzado por Gato Azul, los personajes son tomados de H.P. Y la Morgana de JKR es la única que lucra con ellos, nosotros no, somos no-smarts y no-money - neither sluts.-

1. "Mañana será un nuevo día"

Su pequeña esquela terminaba con estas palabras:

"_Perdóneme por todo."_

_Se sintió súbitamente molesto, arrugó el papel con ira y se dispuso a botarlo en el cesto de basura. Ella era la culpable de todo, de sus problemas con Dumbledore, de su suspensión y de la amargura que estaba saboreando en ése instante, porque quizás Granger no estaba tan equivocada como creía, quizás no, ése era el problema. "Tal vez" ella hubiera ocupado el hueco de sus silencios, "tal vez" hubiera conmovido la desierta vida con la que él cargaba, pero no había siquiera intentado pensar en ello, porque siempre supo que no pasaría, que no era factible ni correcto a los ojos de nadie, ni siquiera a los propios._

_Se sentó frustrado frente a su plato vacío, su mesa individual y su pared gris._

_Miró la mariposa en el cuadro, pensaba en pudo seguir volando alrededor de los jardines. ¿Granger habría podido significar algo __para__ él?_

_Siguió observando al insecto y odiando cada pulgada de la vida en la que estaba atrapado y de la que no sabía cómo empezar a escapar._

_Granger regresó a su cabeza varias veces durante ése día, haciéndole más largas las horas. Aquél beso en la biblioteca regresó junto con ella, como un reproche de su mente. Pensó que ése beso era como la mariposa del marco. Seguía palpitando en el filo de su labio, ya seco, obsoleto. Pudo seguir revoloteando entre Granger y él, quizás haberse metamorfoseado en algo más que un beso en la penumbra._

_Para Snape lo que hubo entre Granger y él, era igual que aquella mariposa disecada. Un vestigio de algo que estuvo vivo, que pudo haber crecido… pero no._

*****†*****

Claro pero no si… seguía rehuyendo a sus verdaderos sentimientos, a aquellos que están tan dentro enterrados en su corazón, porque había aprendido a engañarse a sí mismo, a aparentar sentir lo que no sentía y a matar lo que sentía y lo hacía ser diferente a los demás.

Tantos años así enferman y hacen creer que lo verdadero es malo, que lo sencillo es falso por simple y convertirse en una sombra amarga es lo "tuyo". ¿No se lo habían repetido hasta el cansancio de niño?, no se lo había machacado su padre cuando lo maltrataba, a lo "tuyo" mocoso insufrible, no se lo había recién repetido el director metiche: "ser un hombre honorable que sabe conservar su lugar ante el mundo estudiantil". Esa careta le estaba quemando el rostro y ahora que se daba cuenta, él era el único responsable de las consecuencias de no ser sincero consigo mismo. Granger –Hermione, se decía muy dentro de su alma- era la culpable de haber movido las arenas movedizas donde había ocultado su corazón…. lo sentía latir diferente cuando evocaba su pequeña personita, porque era pequeña aún y eso le impedía resolverse a actualizar abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero era ya demasiado tarde, su corazón surgía para… no poder demostrar lo que ahora le escocía todo el cuerpo. Ahora que aceptaba que ella no le era indiferente, era imposible demostrarlo abiertamente y peor aún demostrárselo ¡a ella!

Era difícil aceptar lo que tanto había tratado de evitar, era difícil ser otra vez él dueño de sí mismo pero sabía que era algo ineludible.

¿Volver a la misma monotonía?, seguir con su vida gris ¿como la pared que tenía enfrente?, demonios ¡no! Ya era suficiente de "auto-negación", ya estaba harto de ser lo que todo mundo "dice" que debe del ser "un hombre honorable", ¡al carajo con el pasado!

¿Qué iba a hacer? Lo de siempre o… ¿no? Sí, ya no lo de siempre, mañana empezaría un nuevo día, agradeciendo la ilusión de una chica que le había devuelto el conocimiento de su ignorado corazón. Ignorar lo que ahora sabía latía allá dentro? ¡ no!…. tampoco, pero…. tampoco debía demostrárselo, por el bien de ambos…. y ¿entonces?

Un giro de 360º grados a su rancia vida, quién lo dijera, ¿es posible?, ¿sería posible llevarlo a cabo? Dirigió una mirada alrededor y comenzó mentalmente a enumerar, preso de cierta complacencia:

Primero volver a pintar ese horrible departamento, segundo olvidar el estúpido sentido de culpabilidad que desde niño le inculcaron por no seguir las normas "sociales", había que diferenciar entre lo bueno y lo malo ¡así de fácil!, tercero, esa mariposa entre sus manos era la promesa latente de algo que fue y que permanecía en su belleza ahí latente, que metafóricamente podía volver a ser, y con mayor fuerza, es la promesa de que la chica lo recordaba, pero…¿ no decía ella que se rendía y que no lo volvería a molestar con la expresión de sus sentimientos? . ¿Lo olvidaría?

Si mal no recordaba a su alumna, Hermionie Granger estaba hecha de una pasta difícil de cambiar – y aunque muy joven, apenas tenía 16 años- era muy probable que si sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, no lo olvidara tan fácilmente

Y esa era la única carta a la que podía apostar en su situación. Era amargo ahora depender del tiempo. ¡Sí! del transcurso del tiempo, de que Cronos tuviera que dictar las horas más lentamente cuando ahora quería que volaran. Ni modo, no había otra alternativa –por ahora, se repetía- posible. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo cambio en un instante todo! con tal de dejar del ser el "señor sombra" de sí mismo, con aceptar quien realmente era. Pero cómo había llegado a este horrible punto de su vida, cómo era posible que una chiquilla lo reviviera, **¡lo resucitara!** como era imposible hacer _literalmente_ con esa pobrecita mariposa enmarcada en ese cuadro.

El contemplar ese animalito ahí lo había hecho reflexionar, él no sería otra mariposa disecada, ¡no! , tal vez lo había sido, no tanto el beso que casi se dieron, no,… él, él mismo pero…ya no más, todavía podía respirar y no estaba muerto para que fuera imposible un cambio.

¡Gracias Hermione! Se dijo para sí mismo. Era él o es que el sol brillaba más intensamente en esa hora crepuscular del día y lo iluminaba todo con más claridad y belleza. No lo podía determinar. Solo se levanto y comenzó por hacerse algo más suculento, quizá unos huevos con jamón, pan, sí un chocolate aunque sea instantáneo para cenar y a pensar en este maravilloso cambio. Todo debía de cambiar, de renovarse, **¡había que resucitar completamente! **

Sacudirse la amargura que le había dejado Lilian Evans, ¡eso era lo que debía hacer!

Pensar en ella, en Lilian debería de ser historia, no permitir que su memoria volviera otra y otra y otra vez oscuros los días de su vida. Aceptar que se había equivocado como un tonto al valorarla y después dejarse morir internamente con su traición, tan lentamente que ni cuenta se dio cuando comenzó a destilar amargura a su alrededor. Como un cadáver que destila un hedor putrefacto. Eso le había pasado.

Su dulce "lily" que no dudo en enterrarle un cuchillo por la espalda cuando encontró un galán más guapo y rico que él. ¡Demonios! ahora también tenía que evocar a James Potter, tan arrogante y engreído haciéndole la vida de cuadritos y humillándolo cada vez que podía en la Universidad y en consecuencia dejándolo en ridículo lo más seguido que podía ante todos y su caterva de seguidores esos desgraciados que se auto- nombraron "los merodeadores". Ya era hora de analizar los hechos con más calma y bórralos como lo que eran, como lo que son: sombras de muertos y ¡los muertos, muertos son!

Ya se lo había dicho su madre cuando conoció a lily:

- "Hijo esa niña no te conviene, tiene carita de buena pero es una interesada, _te lo digo como mujer y como madre que siempre quiere lo mejor para su hijo."_

-¡"Pero mamá, tu apenas la conoces!"

-"No jovencito, tú me has hablado hasta por los codos de ella y con haberla tratado hoy, eso me basta"

Pero a mí no me basto, ¡qué idiota fui al menospreciar los consejos de mi madre! Solo los años me han enseñado esto, a apreciar los consejos de quienes realmente me han apreciado por quién soy.

Ahora, ¡ya qué! Todos se encuentra en la noche del pasado, de un pasado que ya no se puede remediar pero… lo importante es el presente, el ahora, el hermoso mañana que debe de ser diferente por bien propio, y ante todo por el bien de lo que puede ser, por el bien de los dos.

Se acabó su parca cena y acerco sus trastes al fregadero, mientras los lavaba, irremediablemente comenzó mentalmente a evocar recuerdos y hacer comparaciones. Lily había sido muy inteligente, al grado de engañarlo fingiéndole amor cuando solo era amistad interesada por ser el chico-más listo de su clase y ayudarla en todo, ¡en todo! En cambio Hermione era inteligente y estudiosa tanto que a él le llamaba la atención su amor por aprender por el aprender mismo y no estaba con sus amigos por ventajas mezquinas como lo hizo Lily, ¿qué ventajas podía sacar del tragón de Ronaldiho –como le decían sus amigos- al pelirrojo de Weasley o al torpe de Harry si eran sumamente apáticos para el estudio? Excelentes para el soccer pero ese deporte a ella le tenía sin cuidado, al contrario, era ella quien les ayudaba a ellos. Sí para nada era una interesada. Al contrario daba y daba sin cesar, acaso no había presenciado la interacción que llevaba en el laboratorio ayudando a Longbotton y haciendo su propio trabajo y ambas cosas a la vez muy bien.

Se secó las manos y ya en su salita se acomodo en la poltrona que había sido la preferida de su madre y estiro los pies sobre la mesa de centro y continuo pensando. ¿Bellas? Sí, las dos lo eran o lo había sido Lily, con un giro un tanto exótico, esos ojoazos verdes esmeralda que llamaban la atención en su rostro bien proporcionado y bronceado y que eran los mismos que tenía su hijo Harry –es por eso que no podía mirarlo sin recordarla a ella- pero era una mirada extraña que buscaba "algo", como si traspasara una daga, en cambio Hermione con sus hermosos ojos castaños y rostro acorazonado, miraba de una manera tan singular como si acariciara con sus tupidas pestañas y ser acariciado por esa mirada risueña era una delicia. No pudo evitar recordar que la última mirada que le había dirigido estaba nublada por el llanto y él era el culpable del mismo. Se juro no volver a ser el culpable -al menos conscientemente- de hacerla llorar nunca más. ¿Altas? Lily casí lo fue pero apenas le llegaba al hombro, Hermione en cambio, ya le llegaba a la barbilla (lo supo en la biblioteca) aún le falta crecer, porque Hermione tenía una ventaja, y era que aún no terminaba de desarrollarse, era aún una promesa, era un capullo que pronto iba a florecer, ¡Dios! ¡Qué perfume exhalaría esa chica cuando llegara a florecer! ¡Cuando llegara a hacerse una mujer!

¡Oh! Ojalá que esos hormonales de sus amigos no quisieran adelantarse y descubrirlo primero, esa era su desventaja de llevarle casi 20 años, bueno exactamente 19 (si mal no recordaba haber visto en algunos papeles en la dirección) y de haberla alejado tan estúpidamente. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo pronto porque ese último pensamiento le hacía daño, ¿qué tal si uno de ellos la hacía su novia o algo más?

¡Rayos! Ella no era una tonta ni una de esas chicas fáciles pero tenía que hacer algo para hacerle saber que él ya no era el mismo y por lo tanto que uno más uno son dos. Calma no dejarse aturdir por pensamientos estúpidos. Ante todo ahora se sentía diferente y sabía que se notaría, que su actitud ante el mundo era distinta y ella era tan inteligente que se daría cuenta, pero lo que no podía asegurar es que comprendiera que ella era la causante de ese cambio. Otra vez lo peor para un impaciente: dar tiempo al tiempo.

Recordó cuando fue la última vez que dijo ese refrancito para sí y fue a raíz de pedirle perdón a Lily por haberla ofendido, cuando le recordó a ella que eran igual de pobres y entonces ¿porqué se sentía tan identificada con James que era un millonario y lo menospreciaba a él? Ella nunca le perdono llamarla "pobracha" enfrente de sus encopetados amigos y fue la **excusa perfecta** para _"NUNCA-JAMÁS"_ volverle a dirigir la palabra, darle tiempo al tiempo y …jamás llegó el tiempo de reanudar su antigua relación, al contrario, nunca llegó el tiempo de volverle a hablar, lo mandó al demonio y ni siquiera le aviso en honor a la amistad que tuvieron por diez años que se casaba con James Potter, es más fue Potter quien con arrogancia le dijo que solo él, que era el más "encantador y no feo" quién había ganado la partida. El muy imbécil, como si Lily fuera un objeto, bueno creo que para descerebrados como él, esa es la manera correcta de expresarse cuando adquieren hembra y lo peor, ella estaba de acuerdo. Porque a los ocho meses de su boda, nació Harry, hijo de ambos (_y no fue_ _prematuro_) y poco después, Jim, por engreído e inexperto presumiendo su hermoso yate, decorado especialmente para halloween lo había hecho naufragar, matando a ambos, el niño se salvo solo porque no lo llevaron de "estorbo" y lo dejaron con la nana.

Le daba lástima el chico pero no podía soportar su presencia que era tan, tan semejante a su padre físicamente que el solo verlo le cambiaba el humor, era como volver a tener a James enfrente. Otra cosa que debía apuntar en su agenda de los 360º que debía cambiar. ¿Qué culpa tenía el pobre de ser hijo de un imbécil bueno para nada? Por lo que pudo averiguar, el niño quedo en horrible situación por el descuido de su padre, en manos de sus tíos, que él conocía desde niño, unos patanes, que podía deducir la vida que le daban con solo ver cómo lo vestían.

Su tía materna Petunia era semejante en carácter e intereses a Lily pero fea como la santa muerte y su marido era tan interesado como ella pero gordo, (se notaba a leguas dónde tenía puesto su corazón) llegó a tener altercados en el barrio con esa botija de lengua podrida, sí, se juntaron el tal para la cual. Creía haber oído que tenían un hijo. Debería de ser un retoño igual a ellos, ¡qué se podría esperar de semejante pareja! Como iba cavilando, las ropas que usaba Harry decían cómo lo trataban. Y otra vez la misma conclusión: todo era culpa del papito. El torpe no hizo un testamento, era el de su propio padre y Harry solo tendría acceso a su herencia a la mayoría de edad.

Si su padre creyó que su padrino lo iba a ayudar se equivoco, con lo irresponsable que era ese "merodeador" se vio implicado en un asunto de drogas, en el antro de que era asiduo cliente y después socio, y al "tambo" fue a dar, a la prisión. El verdadero culpable esta libre y disfrutando de los beneficios ganados con todas sus transas, no era acaso el otro "merodeador", ese chaparro cobarde que apodaban "coladerata", se llama Peter Pettigrew, cómo no acordarse de las bromas que todos ellos se hacían participes para hacerle. ¿Bromas? Desgraciadas malas pasadas que soporto estoicamente para no ser expulsado de esa Universidad de paga a la que había entrado con una beca ganada con el sudor de su frente e innumerables noches de estudios y desvelos, ¡tanto esfuerzo para llevar consigo a Lily! (y ella que lo mandó a la fregada, cuando logró su objetivo: ser dueña de un millonario), además trabajaba en los laboratorios universitarios y hacia mil cosas para costearse los libros y demás gastos.

Bueno, pensaba yo en Sirius Black. Si era inocente, ni siquiera supo defenderse por ignorante y arrogante, así siempre fue el inmaduro de Sirius, ni modo. Además era un "suertudo" como decían sus amigotes, porque después de haberlo desheredado por noctambulo y poco aplicado a cualquier cosa, le hacen el favor sus padres y su único hermano de morirse en una carambola automovilística causada por el hielo en la autopista, en una de sus visitas a sus propiedades en E.U, pero eso fue después de que entro a habitar a la sombra, ni al sepelio de su gente pudo asistir. Sí, realmente eso no se lo deseaba a nadie. Sabía todo esto porque el menos odioso de los dichosos "merodeadores" Remus Lupin tuvo a bien decírselo en una ocasión que se encontraron en un pasillo de la universidad a causa de un papeleo que tuvo que hacer para titularse. Lupin trabajaba ahí, como un profesor de la Facultad de Biología.

Él al menos había podido enterrar a su madre modestamente y ¡sólito había asistido al funeral! Ella había querido ser enterrada junto a su padre, el viejo que cambio –como él lo estaba haciendo- de la noche a la mañana en su actitud con ambos después de que se la declaro aquel cáncer en los pulmones (por fumador) que lo mató cuando el asistía a su segundo año en la Uni. ¡Oh! Recordar luego no es tan bueno, duelen tantas cosas que siguen haciendo daño. ¿Cuánto dudo él del cambio de su padre? ¡Mucho! ¿No le sucedería a él lo mismo? ¿No se negaría todos a creer en su cambio? ¡No! Haría lo mismo que papá, cambiar hasta los tuétanos y demostrarlo con sus actos. Ese "pequeño detalle" cómo volvió a enamorar a sus padres. Ahí tenía el ejemplo y ahora ya sabía cómo había que lograrlo, con la tenacidad y perseverancia de cada día, con dedicación, con amor, con respeto.

Difícil pero si ellos habían podido ¿porqué él no podría imitarlos? Sus viejos, ¡gracias! Ahora era bálsamo lo que tenía en el corazón, la hiel que lo amargaba se había esfumado, al fin. Sus muertos lo habían ayudado, aquellos que lo amaban por lo que él muy adentro era. Y, a la pequeña Hermione, ¿cómo haría para hacérselo saber? Tonto, no era necesario, ella ya sabía que había alguien dentro de él muy diferente del que se mostraba con todo el mundo. Era la razón por la que esa chica con mirada de rayos x se había fijado en él. Porque belleza física no era su fuerte. No era un esperpento pero guapo tampoco, tenía la nariz rota por un golpe que le dieron de niño, era alto y de hombros anchos, medía 1.86 mts. Poseía las tres efes: Feo, fuerte y formal. Lo que todo hombre debe poseer, se decía antiguamente, pero eso no enamora a todos las chicas y él no quería enamorar a "todas" solo a una y ella ya le había hecho el regalo de su amor, de pensar en él, en su soledad, en la causa de su amargura, de la manera de cambiar su vida y ser parte de ella. ¡Qué maravilla! Sí, realmente era inteligentísima, una igual, pensamiento poco modesto pero certero, no había que hacerse los pusilánimes para alcanzar esta conclusión, ¡ah! ¿Estaba soñando? Miro su reloj eran las 2am. Debería de estar ya dormido pero era imposible, haciendo estas resoluciones y trazando planes nuevos, sin creer que soñaba y todo era para un futuro completamente prometedor.

¡Ya! ¡Ya lo tenía! Le enviaría a Hermione un capullo de mariposa con las indicaciones para cuidar su tiempo de metamorfosis y estar al tanto de liberar a la mariposa. Sería algo inusual y seguro que ella ataría cabitos y se imaginaria de quién provenía el obsequio. Ella le enviaba una disecada pero ahora él le devolvería una viva, que metamorfoseada sería hermosa, un capullo con la promesa de lo que sería en el futuro con tal de cuidarlo como se necesitara. Para no errar la nota sería de su puño y letra y solo firmada con sus iniciales. Concluiría con estas palabras:"Las Mariposas son libres".

Y con esta resolución y promesa de un hermoso futuro se fue trastabillando a dormir.

* * *

**Chicas y chicos (no hay que discriminar) espero no defraudar en demasía, es mi primer fic y una secuela de una ilustre escritora pesimista, ténganme paciencia y si avientan jitomates que no sean podridos, sino con que hago una ¡ensalada! Al menos avienten material para hacer una "Súpersopa". Tratare de actualizar cada fin de semana, ¿les parece?**

**¡Ah! También cambiare el estilo, traté de imitar a Gato Azul, (debería de ser Gata, porque es chica) no creo haberlo logrado del todo, poco a poco haré el viraje y notaran el mío, si es que tengo uno.**

**Escuchen esta canción : Butterflies are free by Debby Gibson del 97. Esta en Youtube.**

**Se acepta de todo menos críticas destructivas, ¿para qué? Sinónimo lectora de que te tienes que mover a otra jaula, y colorín colorado. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**N/A: Perdón por tardar en actualizar pero he tenido unos líos tan grandes que apenas me queda tiempo para dormir disculpen la tardanza. Sé lo que prometí y por eso me disculpo, no ha sido intencional y trataré de mantenerme en esa linea._ Capito?_**


	2. Chapter 2 It s my Life

Mariposa Resucitada.

Disclaimer - Escribo simplemente por mi propio gusto y no obtengo dinero de mis esfuerzos, ni soy dueña de H.P

**Nota Previa: Jamás he visto en mis ┴ décadas de vida que alguna persona cambie de raíz tan solo por valores humanitarios al contrario estos son tan débiles que no convencen a nadie. Por eso puedo afirmar que el cambio moral de una persona solo es posible cuando adhiere su ser a la verdad misma, y ¿quién es ella? Dios.**

**_Querido The Last Gamer, te dedico este capítulo._**

**Capítulo 2. "It´s my Life"**

_Y con esta resolución y promesa de un hermoso futuro se fue trastabillando a dormir._

***†***

Se despertó lleno de tareas por realizar pero cuando menos lo esperaba percibió escuchar una melodía repetitiva en su cabeza, era una que le hablaba de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo (aquí escucharla = como de fondo**:** youtube punto com/watch?v=bb4FMn-IWEY copia la dirección sustituyendo punto por el símbolo en tu navegador y ya la hiciste )**. **Claro que no era un mal sueño, era la descripción de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, una sencilla interpretación de ellos y le encantaba esta faceta olvidada, porque él y su madre escuchaban música, cuando estaban juntos y compartían con agrado sus diversos gustos musicales.

Realizo su rutina de aseo apresuradamente y después de hacer un par de llamadas a unos viveros e invernaderos que conocía, salió de su apartamento. Era bastante temprano pero en domingo la calle estaba casi desierta exceptuando por el chico repartidor de periódicos que al reconocerlo lo saludo cordialmente.

-¿Cómo está ?¿Cómo tan temprano si es domingo?

-Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y apenas me va alcanzar el tiempo, dime Arnoldo ¿aún traes tu "Avalancha®" para cargar con los periódicos?

-Por supuesto, no tengo con que más llevar tanto peso.

-Mira sino te ofendes, ya no voy a usar mi bicicleta, no es nueva pero si te sirve tómala es tuya.

Los ojitos de Arnoldo brillaron de felicidad. Cuanto tiempo y esfuerzo ahorraría, repartiría el periódico más rápido y ya no llegaría barriéndose a la escuela secundaría, porque a la primaria no le hacía tanto mal como la entrada era una hora más tarde pero ahora….

-No me ofendo Sr. Snape al contrario ¡muchas gracias!

Y con manos temblorosas asió el manubrio y sonó la campanilla. Para un chico que trabajaba para vivir era un regalo muy grande y un lujo que no se podía dar.

Snape se miro en él hace unos 25 años cuando hacía lo mismo para ganar algo y ayudar a su mamá. Ojalá y alguien le hubiera regalado una bicicleta pero… no. Sonrió ampliamente y se sintió muy feliz de poder hacer algo por alguien que luchaba a brazo partido por ganarse la vida y era tan chiquillo.

-No se diga más, seguimos tan amigos como siempre y si te preguntan, dices que te cayó del cielo, órale.

-Orale Sr. Snape, entonces choquelas. E intercambiaron un complicado saludo de manos que era chocar los nudillos, haciendo puño la mano y luego tomándose esos mismos nudillos hacer un apretón normal de manos y luego uno inverso.

-Pero ya no me digas Sr. Snape, llámame al menos Sr. Severus o Severus solo, como mejor te acomode, ¿quedamos así?

-Sí Sr. Severus, a mí me enseñaron que hay que tratar a todos con respeto y por eso lo voy a tratar así, para no verme tan igualado le parece.

-Muy bien. Pues nos estamos viendo por aquí entonces y ….Arnoldo yo sé lo que es trabajar desde niño para vivir, si te llegas a ver en aprietos y necesitas una mano amiga, ya sabes dónde estoy no dudes en pedirme ayuda de la que sea y cuándo sea, ¿bien?

-Súper bien y gracias, no lo voy a olvidar, ya verá que no soy un pedinche.

-Y no lo eres pero toma para que le compres algo especial a tu madre. Y le puso en su mano un billete grande.

-De veritas, no lo necesito.

-Pues guárdalo para cuando lo necesites. Le cerro su puño con el billete y se lo llevo a su pecho. A Arnoldo le brillaron unas chispitas de agua en la comisura de sus ojos y dando un brinco se subió en la bicicleta, se despidió con un saludo de mano y pedaleando se acerco a sus periódicos que estaban sobre un viejísimo carrito deslizador bien acondicionado pero que amenazaba partirse a cada rato.

Severus se dirigió a la avenida y oyó el repicar de campanas, se acordó que en domingo solía ir a la iglesia y allá fue.

Eran ya muchos los años que había dejado pasar sin acordarse de Dios. EL nunca se tomo la molestia de hacerle caso con lo que respecta a lily, "no me ayudo –así que – yo me olvide de ÉL", se dijo para sí. Otra vez tan… equivocado y no solo eso, ardido, rabioso. Lo mejor fue y lo más fácil, culpar a Dios de su fracaso sentimental y del vacío tan grande en que se sumió.

-Estoy aquí Señor para pedirte perdón, ahora me concedes despertar el amor en el corazón de una joven mujer que con solo el otorgarme ese sentimiento me impulsa a redimirme, a resucitar por favor, por favor, ayúdame a aprender de mis errores y a rehacer el camino mal andado, a dejar de hacerme mal a mí mismo y no hacerlo por rabia a los demás. Te agradezco tanto esta oportunidad de mirar todo y ahora sí comprenderlo, no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver y yo he sido el más grande de los ciegos, solo puedo pensar en estas palabras: ¡perdón, perdón, perdón y gracias!

Comenzaba la Misa y atendió sorprendido, porque siendo "un niño listo" aprendió en su infancia lo que significaba el rito y comprendió la inmensidad de su negativa, de darle el espaldarazo a Dios. Eso se remedia fácil, solo es cuestión de arreglarme con El, se levanto y entró a un confesionario. No tenia que pensarlo mucho, 1) examen de conciencia, 2) dolor de los pecados 3) propósito de enmienda, 4) decir los pecados al sacerdote, 5) cumplir la penitencia. Lo tenía todo tan rumeado, que lo hizo en un tris.

Salió como borracho, lleno de una felicidad que se desbordaba. Ya no había resentimiento entre Dios y yo, ya todo está en paz. Participo por fin en la Eucaristía -después de casi 18 años de no hacerlo- y convertido en un hombre nuevo salió de la iglesia. Pero antes de salir a la calle, le intercepto un anciano sacerdote.

(aquí escucharla = como de fondo**:** youtube punto com/watch?v=AIOe7I4SN6c copia la dirección sustituyendo punto por el símbolo en tu navegador y ya la hiciste )**.**

-¿Eres Severus?

-Sí, me llamo así.

-¿No me reconoces? Soy el P. Roger Bacon tu antiguo maestro de química y física en la Universidad y de doctrina cuando eras niño. Se ve que estoy viejísimo, pero tú estás hecho todo un hombre.

-Padre Roger qué gusto y qué grata sorpresa.

-No pensabas que aún viviera, ¿verdad? pero yo reconocí tu hermosa voz de barítono al confesarte y me dispuse a esperarte. Cuánto le pedí a Dios volverte a ver y que estuvieras bien ¡fuiste mi más brillante alumno! Qué bueno que ya estás en paz con EL después de tanto tiempo, también recuerdo a la chica Evans que te acompañaba en aquel entonces a todos lados, ha sido una lástima lo que le aconteció, una verdadera lástima. Pero para que me cuentes un poquito, qué tal si te invito a desayunar, me aceptas la invitación o estás de prisa.

-¡Qué va Padre es una verdadera bendición platicar con usted! Y por supuesto que para usted nunca estoy de prisa, con gusto acepto. Y se encaminaron a la casa anexa.

Era un hermoso edificio del siglo XVI, uno de los pocos claustros que sobrevivieron a "las ladronas leyes de reforma" del s. XIX. Todas las joyas del virreinato destruidas con el ánimo de abatir presencias, ahora declarado un tesoro de la humanidad por la UNESCO y por lo tanto intocable. Claro que el gobierno no da un centavo para su reconstrucción y conservación todo proviene de las llamadas "limosnas" de la gente común y de la inteligencia de la congregación que lo habita. . La nave del templo era estilo barroco, tendiendo al churrigueresco, el claustro del convento poco a poco iba luciendo como en sus mejores tiempos, los techos eran altos y artesonados. Entraron en el refectorio y se encontraron con un nutrido grupo de personas que apuradamente desayunaban y partían pues el domingo así lo exige.

-Con que dime Severus, dónde te escondiste durante estos 18 años, porque el P. Carreiras y yo te buscamos como desquiciados y no dimos contigo, como si la tierra te hubiera tragado y para colmo era indispensable tu presencia para las investigaciones que estábamos realizando. O es que acaso ya no recuerdas al P. Manuel Carreiras ¿tampoco?

-Si lo recuerdo pero no me entere de nada, ni siquiera que me buscaban.

-¿Cómo es posible? Nadie te aviso, eso es inverosímil o perverso. Te enviamos mensajes con tus compañeros de graduación y veo que ninguno te llego.

Con razón, pensó Severus, ya mero para que los malditos merodeadores me dijeran algo, ¿pero y lily? seguro que tampoco quiso beneficiarlo si algo le llego a sus oídos. Era una lástima, tal vez así no se hubiera sumergido en ese marasmo

-Ahora es otro el cantar pero te seguimos necesitando, continuo el .

Había llegado el chocolate espumoso calientito de molinillo y unos churros recién hechecitos y crujientes. Comenzaron a desayunar y el P. exclamo:

-Mira, en John Carroll University, se están realizando investigaciones sobre de la química del Universo y el P. Manuel hace poco me recordaba que gracias a algo que tu le sugeriste hace años, lo propuso y se logro la medición de los espectros de los elementos en las estrellas lejanas con lo cual se comprobó que son los mismos en todas las galaxias, es decir en toda la amplitud del expandible Universo. Me imagino que no has estado al tanto pero sus trabajos de astrofísico le llevaron a profundizar sobre las distintas clases de neutrinos y el problema de los neutrinos solares. No sé si recuerdes que uno de sus maestros fue Clayde Cowan el descubridor del neutrino y desgraciadamente poco recordado. Ah! Severus si hubieras estado ahí cuando te graduaste seguro que ayudas sobre estas investigaciones y tendrías más de un master de Ingeniería Química y Física en el bolsillo pero con trabajos de campo en el reactor de Hanford , acceso que nos regalo Cowan y al Fermilab, ahora que se están realizando nuevas investigaciones sobre el neutrino, se llama NOvA este proyecto sumamente interesante. No sé si hago bien en animarte pero en la Universidad de América y en Loyola te necesitamos ahora. Puedes tirar aun más lejos, en Europa en el CERN, están haciendo algo semejante.

Mientras el P. Roger hablaba en la mente de Severus se agolpaban recuerdos e ideas que había dejado morir pero que eran su ideal de investigación y aquello que le apasionaba sobre le química-física de la materia. ¿Era posible que TODO se pudiera retomar? ¿Cómo era posible que Dios permitiera este regalo? De verdad que EL estaba actuando tan aprisa y claramente como una partícula elemental casi imperceptible.

-Pero Padre es posible todo esto o estoy soñando.

-Es posible esto y más dependiendo de tus capacidades y desempeño pero todo es….ahora. Como ya te dije, las investigaciones no cesan y necesitamos calidad en capacidades y tú la tienes. Esta todo muy complicado , mira lo puedes comprobar viendo cómo en los mass-media, han mentido tanto sobre el calentamiento global, solo achacándoselo al acumulamiento de gases en la atmosfera que hemos tratado de actuar junto con otros investigadores del MIT para presionar, investigando, sobre la actividad solar y la relación que tiene en la emisión de los neutrinos, que nos están afectando ahora que se va a realizar la inversión de los polos magnéticos, ya sabes que ocurre cada 50000 años, que la fuerza del campo electromagnético que resguarda a la tierra es decir que los anillos van Allen disminuyen su intensidad hasta que se realiza la inversión quedando nuestra tierra digamos desprotegida por un periodo llamémoslo "corto" de tiempo pero la novedad es que jamás se dio o al menos no hay registros paleontológicos hallados donde conste que ocurrió durante un flujo solar tan enorme como está sucediendo ahora.

Severus meditaba a mil por segundo, era su oportunidad de moverse y hacer presencia, de forjar un nombre que poder ofrecerle a Hermione y porqué no de llevarse a Hermione consigo. ¿Deliraba? Sorbió su chocolate y mordió un churro con tanta fuerza que la azúcar salió disparada a todas partes, haciendo que el P. Roger riera alegremente y prosiguió:

-Pero eras tú el que me tenias que contar de tu vida y mira yo avasallándote con mis prioridades, anda dime un poco a dónde te metiste y que ha ocurrido contigo.

-Perdone P. Roger que no lo haya reconocido inmediatamente, cuando me confesé, ha de saber que al ser rechazado -por la chica que amé o creí amar desde la infancia-, al graduarme me sentí tan derrotado que trate de esconderme y cuando supe que ella murió al año de casada con otro, quise como usted bien lo dijo , que la tierra me tragara y acepte trabajar en el proyecto que tenía un maestro de la Universidad, no sé si lo recordara , al Profesor Albus Dumbledore.

-¡Albus Dumbledore! Caray, ¡Cómo no recordarlo!

-¿Le recuerda entonces?. Pregunto Severus.

-Sí, no sé si oíste hace poco del escándalo que por desgracia descubrió la vida de cloaca que tenía bien escondida el desgraciadamente famoso padre Marcial Maciel, fundador de los Legionarios de Xto. Bien pues él y Dumbledore siempre fueron grandes amigos y muy cercanos, tanto que compartían gustos similares. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, ya que lo has tratado durante tanto tiempo, sus gustos libertinos por los chicos, vaya por jovencitos.

Severus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dijo que ahora caía en la cuenta de las rarezas que siempre seguían como sombra al cuerpo de Dumbledore. ¡Qué idiota soy! Ahora caigo y yo de imbécil creyendo en su rectitud en el trato tan "cercano" que le daba a los chicos con las becas, o que tenían situaciones familiares especiales. Atando cabos, se le ocurrió de golpe, con que eso se trae en ayudar al pobre ahora, rico después y muy pronto de Harry Potter.

-No, no me di cuenta pero ahora entiendo muchas cosas.

-¿Te hizo acaso socio suyo, participas de los beneficios de la fundación de su institución?

-No, tampoco, sí que me he comportado como un crédulo novato. Al contrario, me trae siempre presionado.

-Por supuesto, sino participas de su grupo intimo, no eres "beneficiado".

-Sabe , eso se acabo ahora mismo. Voy a tomarle la palabra y si me acepta con gusto voy a donde usted me indique. Esto lo dijo Severus lleno de indignación y entusiasmo por iniciar lo que siempre amo tanto: la investigación.

Llegaron los chilaquiles y las enchiladas y comenzaron a comer algo más fuerte, junto con jugo de naranja y mandarina, aunque todo estaba tan picoso que Severus pensó que le hacía falta una jarra entera para apaciguar el incendio que comenzaba en su garganta y bajaba al estomago.

El P. Roger rió por la cara que tenía Severus y añadió:

-La capsaicina es buena para evitar el cáncer, en muchas partes de nuestro organismo en especial en el aparato digestivo, así que a comer chilito y bien sabroso, hijo.

Severus soltó una carcajada que por poco lo atraganta.

-Y no lo digo solo yo, son los más recientes descubrimientos sobre el campo de la salud humana, ya experimentado en animalitos, este principio activo inyectado en las células cancerígenas del páncreas a logrado erradicarlas, maravilloso, ¿verdad? Siempre Dios nos deja la solución a los problemas pero hay que buscarlas. Ahora cuéntame, que ocurre con la chica que te ha resucitado, parafraseándote.

Aquí Severus le conto al detalle cómo la había conocido, lo que sabía de ella y la manera de hacerlo caer en la cuenta de lo estéril de su vida, de cómo el dulce de Dumbledore le había suspendido y amenazado para evitar "algo" entre ellos, ¡como si existiera! Y su torpeza al rechazarla humillándola. El regalo que ella le envió y el día anterior, quizá el más largo de su vida en el cual había hecho el firme propósito de ¡resucitar!.

El P. Roger se recogió un poco y con esa expresión que pocos ancianos inteligentes tienen le dijo:

-Si es amor verdadero esclarécelo, preguntándole,- antes que todo debes de disculparte con ella,- está muy bien el regalito de la mariposita pero si no es amor del bueno ahí quedara para que sea un bello recuerdo. Estas dispuesto a encarar una negativa de su parte, hijo.

-Sí lo estoy pero como ella es, no creo que surja. Esto lo dijo Severus con el corazón en la boca.

-Me satisface mucho esa respuesta. Y cuando todo se aclare me gustaría conocerla, ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Para el próximo mes de Septiembre, el 19, cumple 17 años?

-Piensa, es muy joven pero parece que, por lo que me dices es muy madura a la vez. Bien, ¡y muy bien! Hace falta quien te jale las orejas. Si y solo si los dos están de acuerdo deben de esperar a su a mayoría de edad para formalizar algo y no parezca que eres un depravado pervertidor de menores. ¿Está claro?

-Más claro, ni el agua. Respondió Severus, sorprendentemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Te necesitamos para los cursos de verano en Loyola University, ya verás que Chicago es agradable en esta época del año y según como lo veas, te quedas ahí o te vas a la Universidad de America en Washington, D.C. Es bueno poner tierra de por medio para probar la fuerza de su mutuo cariño, me estas entendiendo ¿verdad?

Cerrando los ojos y con un dejo de tristeza, Severus asintió. Pero ese pensamiento de lejanía era ridículo en este siglo de las telecomunicaciones instantáneas y otra idea maravillosa emergió en su cabeza.

-Hijo, hay algo que tengo que recordarte como paso indispensable para que entables una relación con…. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-Hermíone, Padre, Hermíone Granger.

-Bien con Hermíone, hermoso y extraño nombre lleno de mitología, la única hija de la famosa Elena con Menelao, rey de Esparta, bueno , te decía, el paso indispensable es que le hables a Hermíone del porqué has sido un amargado, es indispensable que le cuentes tu pasado. Y compruebes de este modo cuánto te puede comprender y cómo o de qué manera puedes contar con ella, la disposición de sus padres, la suya, en fin, todo lo que sea necesario para estructurar los cimientos de una verdadera relación.

-Si ya había estado meditando en ello, ayer Padre Roger fue el día más largo de mi vida y también había llegado a la misma conclusión.

-¡Perfecto! Me alegra que ya hayas meditado en tomar al toro por los cuernos y sí ella por lo que me dices comparte la misma avidez de conocimiento por la química y la física creo es lo más hermoso que le puede suceder a una pareja de enamorados, compartir la misma pasión por el saber y ayudarse mutuamente en ello.

Detallaron su incursión a los cursos de verano en Loyola, y su admisión como ayudante del P. Carreiras olvidando de una vez y por todas su retorno a "Highlands HighSchool", Severus pensó que ya había estado enterrado durante mucho tiempo y que era hora de forjarse un nombre que ofrecerle a su "Dulcinea del nombre griego". Le quedaba todavía un mes y medio para finalizar este semestre y había que aprovecharlo al máximo, su agenda de los 360º estaba llena y era inminente comenzar la colosal tarea, tenía que ganarse al joven Harry, advertirle de su "benéfico mentor" y qué mejor ayuda que la dulce Hermione, su mejor amiga desde los 11 años.

El Padre Roger concluyo diciendo:

-Mira hijo, es tan grande a veces el prejuicio moral contra el catolicismo que muchos se niegan a ver que es en la búsqueda de la verdad en donde se abren las puertas del conocimiento y que solo en esta búsqueda, los católicos contra de todo lo que se ha dicho son los que comparten la sabiduría que regala Dios a quien se la pide; Quiénes sino inventaron el método científico, quienes sino fundaron las universidades para difundir el conocimiento, mi homónimo del siglo XII, dejo esto tan aclarado que no importo en el Reino Unido –mi patria-, aplastar su recuerdo para no tener que dar cuentas a la destrucción de su laboratorio conservado durante siglos con tal de olvidar sus aportes a la ciencia misma. El odio y el prejuicio son las armas de los ignorantes para impedir el continuo avance de la ciencia. Pocos saben que la Teoría del Big-Bang la elaboro un astrofísico y sacerdote católico belga, el padre Georges Lemaître, cuando era joven y él un ancianito le conocimos el P. Carreiras y yo en la Universidad de Lovaina, ¡podrías creer que él animo a el P. Manuel en no desistir con sus investigaciones y seguir su "camino" de astrofísico!

-¡Eso sí que es una maravilla! -exclamo Severus sorprendido-, por mi parte he tratado de infundir el amor al conocimiento pero el medio en que me he desarrollado impide que sea algo definitivo, como en la preparatoria es decir en la High School los chicos en general no tienen definido aún lo que realmente quieren creo que solo Hermione ha sido la única persona que ama saber por el gozo intelectual del saber mismo. Es una virtud porque perfecciona las cualidades que posee de sí. Pero a los demás poco les importa, parece como si en su mente racionalista todo fuera un juego. No le ven la tangible utilidad.

-Sí, así es, el mundo se ha dejado seducir por el materialismo egocéntrico. Concluyó el P. Roger y medio riéndose y con un dejo de simpatía le aconsejo a Severus:

-Hijo, cambia de look, pareces un Amish, yo tengo grandes amigos entre ellos, pero tú no perteneces a ese grupo religioso y se te puede confundir fácilmente ya solo te falta su barba- y sin poder contenerse soltó una carcajada.

Ya era casi el medio día cuando se despidieron y apresurando el paso se dirigió al "Vivero e Invernadero El Lobo Feroz" propiedad del biólogo Remus Lupin, el único ex- merodeador tratable y platicando con el amenamente se entero que el gandalla de Sirius Black salía dentro de un año del bote por buena conducta aunque un poco más mañoso y desgraciadamente un poco más envilecido que antes y por esto dudaba Lupin de su verdadera enmienda. Que estaba que quería la cabeza de "coladerata" en una charola y que lo iba a lograr porque ahora contaba con los medios materiales para "vengarse".

-Vaya un tonto con poder, se dijo para sí Severus, tendría que hablarle de su ahijado para que lo ayude pero si sigue igual de pendejo ni para que tomarse la molestia. Veremos que logro solo y claro con la ayude de Hermíone.

Además supo que Lupin estaba por formalizar una relación con una joven 12 años menor que él y no se sentía "mal" al respecto, la cacareada "brecha generacional" no lo aplastaba, le contaba que lo pensó mucho al grado de no querer ya ni verla pero que hablando con el corazón en la mano ella lo convenció que "ella salía ganando" y que era "un cobarde" si no daba los pasos necesarios para mutuo-entenderse. Esto lo dejo dubitativo por unos instantes y le dijo que le gustaría conocer a la valiente chica.

-¿La quieres conocer? Creo que ya lo has hecho, es pariente de tu ahijado Draco, es su prima, porque es hija de Andrómeda, hermana de Narcisa, mamá de Draco. Lo que pasa es que ella es del lado de los parientes-pobres.

-¿Cómo, esa chica fresa, que hasta usa el pelo rosa? Perdón por la sorpresa pero lo que me dices de ella me deja en contradicción, a mí me parece que se tratan siempre por encimita pero tienes razón la culpa es de los Malfoy son tan estirados y pensándolo bien la chica es de otro modo, muy suyo, si ya te entiendo, es muy original, ¡vaya! Quién lo hubiera imaginado que seas tú también "rosa".

-No seas prejuicioso, no lo soy ni ella lo es, es –digamos- su manera de establecer su rebeldía ante el mundo, pero me ha prometido que se dejara su lindo tono rubio una vez que le ponga el anillo en el dedo anular derecho, ¡hombre! cuando nos casemos.

Se rieron amistosamente y fue cuando Lupin le pregunto a quema ropa:

-¿Y tú?, cuándo vas a rehacer tu vida, porque te dejaste morir por lo que te paso con Lilian,¿ no es cierto? No lo niegues, yo fui testigo presencial y tengo que admitir que no me gusto la manera en que ella y James se comportaron, para mí que las cosas se hacen de otra manera, no subrepticiamente, como ellos lo hicieron. Me disculpo contigo, por haberme callado en aquel tiempo y no haber sido valiente mostrando mi desacuerdo, con gusto me hubiera apartado de ellos pero como era cuestión de familias y por mi enfermedad, soporte todo y me comporte como un imbécil.

-Estas disculpado y ¿cómo vas con tu extraña enfermedad? Ya no te veo pelo por doquier.

-Es porque me rasuro y me coloco algo tópico que inhibe su crecimiento sábete que mi enfermedad es de por vida es un gen recesivo que en mí se manifestó a todo color, ya ves que me crecía pelo por todos lados, parecía un hombre lobo, se llama Hipertricosis y me sigue creciendo, a Ninfa no le importa y dice que si nuestro hijos nacen con ella, porque es congénita, solo los vamos a tener que criar más valientes para que puedan enfrentar a tantos idiotas, y no como mis padres que querían mantenerme en un circulo pequeño de amigos que me defendieran. Ella vale mucho Severus, no sabes cuánto la admiro.

-Y con razón, esas palabras valen oro.

-Pero ya me cambiaste el tema, ¡en fin, otro día hablaremos más sobre ello!

Severus le habló de lo que quería adquirir y compro un terrarium precioso, en donde coloco dos capullos porque Lupin no supo distinguir entre el macho y la hembra y para no regarla le daba los dos, solo se entero que era para "un proyecto de metamorfosis".

El terrarium era grande, precioso con un dejo clásico (ver en pennysdaybook punto com diagonal wp-content diagonal gallery diagonal terrariums diagonal terrarium_victorianconservatory punto jpg?ec9a06, sustituir punto y diagonal por el símbolo) lucia como un invernadero del la época victoriana, se necesitaba espacio, sino al surgir las mariposas no tendrían lugar para desplegar y fortalecer sus alitas.

-Te voy a invitar a la boda, no me vas a dejar plantado ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, será un placer, pero avísame con tiempo.

Acto seguido intercambiaron direcciones, números telefónicos y emails para estrechar su incipiente amistad.

Después de pagar la jugosa cuenta se metió en un" mall enorme" que está en la zona norte de la ciudad de México donde encontró inmediatamente todo lo que necesitaba : primero adquirió pintura, brochas y de todo para arreglar su "gris" departamento, tenía el proyecto de hacerse de una casita en un lugar cercano muy bonito así que solo lo arreglaría para no deprimirse con solo entrar en él, tenía ya elegido el color y como para todo iba a ser el mismo compro una cubeta grande de 19 lts. al agua y una chica del mismo tono al aceite para la cancelería. Después compro víveres, tenía la alacena vacía y a él le gustaba hacerse las comidas a su manera, no las porquerías instantáneas que todo mundo acostumbra consumir, ni basura chatarra, él si sabía leer las etiquetas y comprendía la rareza de lo llamado "ingredientes", cosas "sanas" muchas orgánicas porque no se podía ya confiar en los transgénicos que adondequiera les meten y sin avisar, verduras, vegetales, frutas, se dio el lujo de adquirir "chicharrón" , carece de nutrición o al menos una carga "monstruosa de grasas saturadas no le hace daño a nadie" de vez en cuando y yo tengo años de no comerlo, lo hacía los domingos con mamá, tortillas de maíz para los tacos, será lo más cercano a una comida rápida. Pocas latas, las indispensables y frascos con almíbares, ¡cómo le gustaba cocinarlos! pero no tenía tiempo, ya sería después, y de repente se le ocurrió, ¿a Hermíone le gustara cocinar y de qué manera? ya veré como lo averiguo, ojalá y sí, ¡sino yo le cocinaré a mi princesa! ¡Dios! Que aprisa iba su loca cabeza. A continuación se encamino a una bien surtida tienda de ropa de calidad, no solo de nombre, sino que los materiales con que la hicieran sean de los mejores, era necesario quemar (o regalar) su antiguo guardarropa, toda era de luto y ya ni la amolaba hasta pasada de oldie, con razón daba pie para que se burlaran de él, y recordó lo que le dijo el P. Roger "Pareces un Amish solo te…" pero ni modo, había que comenzar por el principio y ahí lo tienes escogiendo ropa de distintos colores, muy conservadores pero de colores, abajo el negro, se dijo para sí, todo sea para que me veas diferente mi ¡adorada Hermione! Se le acerco una dependienta jovencita, las más viejas vieron a Severus con desprecio pensando que no era un buen candidato para adquirir algo bueno. Tontas porque la chica con su mejor ánimo ayudaba a Severus en todo y le sugería prendas que el aceptaba con gusto desde pantalones vaqueros, de mezclilla azul clara y deslavada, pantalones de casimir grises, cafeces, verdes, ocres, sweaters, camisas variadas pero de manga larga, playeras tipo polo, chamarras ¡con cierres!, adiós a los botones, dos pares de trajes Armani, corbatas y camisas de seda que le hacían juego, calcetines y zapatos de vestir, bostonianos, mocasines, también tenis y de los ligeros para corredor junto con varios juegos de pants, sudaderas y playeras de las conocidas como t-shirts y tanks. Hasta ropa interior compro, nos basta saber que nunca ha adquirido ninguna negra y que nunca ha usado ni usara tangas mucho menos de nylon. La dependientita estaba encantada, ¡por fin una buena y sustancial venta! Y la cara de incredulidad que pusieron las otras cuando él pago, ella iba a recibir el bono de la súper-venta del año. Lo alcanzo en las puertas del elevador y dándole un beso en la mejilla le enredo una bufanda de angora en el cuello y le dio en la mano unos guantes de cabritilla cafés oscuros agradeciéndole haber logrado que ella alcanzara una promoción. Severus enarco las cejas y sonrió. Dudo un instante pero le pregunto:

-Señorita, ya que ha sido tan amable conmigo, muy paciente y me ha demostrado tener un excelente gusto, ¿me podría sugerir una peluquería donde me realizaran un corte de pelo que me quedara?

-Eso es sencillo, -señalándole atraves de las paredes del elevador transparente le indico un local en el piso de abajo inmediato donde decía: _"El Barbero de Sevilla"_ _peluquería exclusiva para caballeros._ - Mi tío es el dueño, él le indicara lo que usted necesita, aunque yo le recomiendo un corte a la Coronel Brandon, dígaselo así, soy Marianne, pero sabe qué, yo misma se lo presentare.

Bajo con él un piso y ella misma lo introdujo al local.

-Tiito, aquí te traigo a este caballero que ha logrado que me promuevan, ¡ahora sí pronto voy a abrir mi propia tienda de ropa! Me pide le sugiera un corte, me parece que es ideal al corte Coronel Brandon, ¿no lo crees?

-Mucho gusto caballero y gracias por ayudar a mi sobrina. Creo que lo que le sugieres le quedara como anillo al dedo.

-Me voy, descuido mis deberes, vuelva pronto y gracias.

-Hasta la vista, señorita Marianne y gracias a usted.

El corte le sentó tan bien que salió irreconocible de lo bien que se veía. Y eso que no es "un me duele la cara de ser tan guapo" pero las chicas volteaban a verlo y aunque apenas lo noto se comenzó a sentir "raro" y todo por un corte de pelo, a verlo sabido antes, pensó riéndose entre- dientes.

En una florería compro un fabuloso bouquet de rosas blancas intercalado con flores de vainilla, recién traídas de Veracruz de donde son originarias (de México para el mundo pensó). Todo tan fresco que perfumaban el ambiente.

Y por último se dirigió a la agencia de autos usados, no quería uno nuevo, lo iba a usar poco, quería uno sencillo con que transportarse rápidamente y que fuera económico, no se compro uno eléctrico porque aquí en esta jungla tercermundista es una proeza "cargarlo" diario y no quería morir hecho un acordeón dentro de él, esto no es Europa, se dijo, aquí no respetan a los autos chiquitos así que adquirió una ahorrativa pickup de doble tracción, 6 cilindros , una Ford 2007 F150 estándar de color blanco, doble cabina, panel y asientos gris perla, era la más sencilla y el precio estaba razonable además tenía caseta incluida . Cargo todo en ella y por fin allá iba rumbo a su casa, llena la camioneta de cosas necesarias y él de ilusiones. Hasta el estéreo era bueno y sintonizo una estación de melodías de"80s, 90s y más" y qué sorpresa tocaban una que explicaba su estado de ánimo y su vida (aquí escucharla = como de fondo**:** youtube punto com/watch?v=vx2u5uUu3DE copia la dirección sustituyendo punto por el símbolo en tu navegador y ya la hiciste ) se unió al cantante y entonándola se dirigió a su casa.

Subió todo a su departamento y se puso a cavilar cómo le enviaría el terrarium a Hermíone y cayó en la cuenta que él no se había fijado cómo llegó el envió de ella a sus manos, ¿fue por correo? Lo busco y vio que no, ¡ella lo trajo en persona!, solo eso quedaba pensar, no se lo dejo ninguna compañía especializada. La tuvo en la puerta de su casa y no la vio, con lo que ahora quería estrecharla entre sus brazos, ¡como fue tan tonto en la biblioteca y no lo hizo! pero si lo hubiera hecho estaría ¡despedido! y todo este milagro no se hubiera realizado pero ya cambiarían las cosas. Ahora era hablar a FedEx® para poder hacer el envío y ni tardo ni perezoso lo hizo, ya tenía la carta escrita (que no era una nota como lo había pensado) y se la anexaba al envoltorio. Adentro del terrarium metió el bouquet de flores. Marcado como portador de ser vivo y de entrega en el domicilio a la persona indicada dentro de las próximas 6 horas. Era apresurado pero eso era ahora lo menos importante. A lo mucho a las 10 u 11 de la noche estaría en sus manitas. ¡Dios! Por favor que todo salga bien.

En vez de comer casi ceno pero estaba tan feliz que era difícil concentrarse en cocinar algo decente al menos podía hacerse unos sencillos tacos de chicharrón en salsa verde y bien picosa como dijo el padre por saludable, una sopita aguada, unos bisteces asados con sus cebollitas de cambray y abrió un frasco de compota de durazno como postre, le hubiera caído mejor un flan de vainilla pero estaba atarantado para hacerlo.

Además tenía que preparar su clase de mañana y ya era tarde.

***†***

Pero¿ qué había pasado con Hermione?, hay que regresar a la mañana del sábado, exactamente antes de la 5, hora en que salía siempre de su casa todas las mañanas para su rutina de running, hace un año dejo el joggin que siempre había hecho para mejorar su condición física, la vida sedentaria de leer ya la tenía preocupada y haberse enamorado platónicamente de Snape la incito para realizarlo, ya lograba 10Km a toda velocidad, bueno en una hora. Solo Harry sabía de su esfuerzo y le guardaba el secreto, a veces corrían juntos, cuando él podía y no tenía que cocinarle el desayuno a los Dursleys.

Este sábado era especial, llevaba la mariposa disecada envuelta para Snape y sentía que era imposible dejar de llorar, (aquí escucharla = como de fondo**:** youtube punto com/watch?v=V0CG4eN8SUQ copia la dirección sustituyendo punto por el símbolo en tu navegador y ya la hiciste ) además llevaba una jaula portátil para gato, pensaba raptarse al minino negro del condominio, pero al llegar lo vio asomado por una ventana cerrada, ¡tenía dueño! En cambio vio en el patio a una gatita de chester con sus dos crías, las dos eran careyes sinónimo de hembritas por eso nadie las quería, estaban muertas de hambre y no lo pensó dos veces abrió su alforja de comida, las atrajo y las metió en su jaula. Rápidamente le dio un beso al paquete y lo dejo para Snape. Salió disparada porque las niñas empezaban a maullar con fuerza, nunca habían sido encerradas. Llegó a su casa y ya ni se acordaba de llorar ahora tenía que, alimentar, bañar y desparasitar a sus mascotitas, les iba a dar un infarto a sus padres, tres de un jalón, lo necesitaban, no era algo que hubiera planeado y por primera vez en semanas sonrió.

Tenía que luchar por quedarse con sus niñas, así que las subió a su estudio-laboratorio, instalado en la parte alta del garage y mientras saciaba o trataba de saciar su hambre, cavilaba ¿qué nombre les pondría?

* * *

**N/A Gracias por leer.**

**Por favor, la música escúchenla cuando se indica no después, no se logra el mismo efecto. Por lo tanto no lean tan rápido, despacito para que lo saboreen mejor.**

**No es mi culpa que este maldito sitio no permita copiar el texto con la excusa de que defiende "mejor " el uso de las historias escritas, para mi no representa ningun problema sé manejar los programas y los puedo copiar sin esfuerzo. Es una pena que existan tontos que no sepan lo que significa lo que es usar un multimedia. Además si solo pongo el nombre de la melodía le quito el factor sorpresa y no la oyen, así es mi fic, se los dije si no te gusta busca otra jaula. Abur.**

**Is not my fault that this damn site does not allow copying text with the excuse of defending "best" use of written stories, for me there is no problem I manage programs and I copy effortlessly. It's a shame that there are fools who do not know what you mean what is to use multimedia. ****Also if I just put the name of the tune I take off the wow factor and they will not hear, so is my fic, I told you if you dont like looking for another cage. Abur.**


End file.
